Somewhere Over The Rainbow
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby," Elphaba began softly. She knew that Glinda loved it when she sang, no matter how rare it was. "Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dared to dream really do come true."


**A/N: I wrote this over 2 school days while having 'Over The Rainbow' stuck in my head because I've been in a very Oz-y mood this past week. So, sorry if it's short. I really tried to make it warm and fuzzy and fluffy Gelphie, but I don't know how well I did. Usually, this song makes me want to write angst and I'm not sure why. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own anything - Wicked included. It belongs to Gregory Maguire! (I don't quite see the point in saying this, though.)**

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow belongs to Judy Garland/whoever wrote the song and/or movie.**

* * *

Gently wrapping her arms around the small waist, Elphaba kissed the blond girl as passionately as she could in the open. She was trying, yes, but Glinda deserved so much more than she could give – but she wasn't going to let Glinda go without a fight, that was for sure.

The blond returned the kiss eagerly, her hands moving up to rest on Elphaba's shoulders. She forced herself to keep her hands there, not wanting to anger her temperamental girlfriend. The kiss ended with a loving gaze from Glinda and a murmured 'I love you' from Elphaba.

"This is the best afternoon ever," Glinda finally whispered. "It's rainy, so you're trapped here with me, and nobody else is outside…"

Elphaba kissed Glinda gently before speaking; "I have my umbrella, my sweet. I could leave whenever I please, but being here with you is so much better than being in our room alone."

Glinda smiled. The little gazebo they had retreated into when it had begun raining was wonderful – it kept Elphaba nice and dry and they still got to sit outside and enjoy the beauty of nature, just like Elphaba wanted.

Gently leaning against Elphaba, Glinda slipped her pale hand into her girlfriend's green one. In the darker-than-usual blue sky, there was the beginning of a beautiful rainbow. Elphaba remembered a song that Glinda had sung once before. She moved slightly to allow Glinda to rest with her back to her and look up at the slowly-focusing rainbow.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby," Elphaba began softly. She knew that Glinda loved it when she sang, no matter how rare it was. "Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dared to dream really do come true."

Glinda snuggled closer to Elphaba, humming along softly. There were birds chirping in the distance, adding to the beautiful song – Glinda guessed they were trying to sing along with Elphaba.

"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me," Elphaba continued, gently squeezing Glinda's hand. "Where troubles melt like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me."

"Somewhere over the rainbow," Glinda joined in softly, not wanting to drown out her girlfriend's wonderful voice. Elphaba pulled her closer as they sang. "Bluebirds fly."

"Birds fly, over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?"

The rainbow was clear as day in the sky. The rain was slowing, but neither girl made any attempt to get up.

Glinda began wiggling around, though, trying to face the green girl as they continued to sing; "Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can't I?"

"If happy little bluebirds fly," Elphaba sang alone. She gazed lovingly into Glinda's sparkling blue eyes.

"Beyond the rainbow," Glinda added softly, letting go of Elphaba's hands and setting her own on Elphaba's shoulders. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda's waist, smiling genuinely and warmly.

"Why, oh why can't I?" the two sang in unison. Glinda leaned in and kissed Elphaba gently, only pulling away when the rain had stopped falling completely.

They sat there for a minute or two, simply enjoying each other's company before either broke the silence.

"I love you," Elphaba finally whispered in Glinda's ear.

"I love you too, Elphie."


End file.
